


Tempering The Devil

by harlot_of_oblivion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yamato Porn, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Vergil offers to teach you how to polish the Yamato, but he soon learns that you know how to take care of another sword as well.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Tempering The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SSS Zine! Hope you enjoy! 🌹😘🌹

Vergil comes upon a most intriguing sight after taking a refreshing shower. You are sitting on the floor with the Yamato in your lap while your frowning face is focused on the intricate wrapping of the handle. He remains hidden just outside his bedroom door as you gently clean the handle with a white cloth, fingers gliding up and down the wrapping before cleaning the sageo. Your hands creep down its length with the cloth, coaxing any dirt and grim from the finely woven material along the way. 

You are still unaware of his presence, so Vergil continues to observe mostly out of curiosity as you lift the Yamato up from your lap. You close your eyes as one of your hands wraps around the hilt of the sword while the other firmly grasps just below the guard. He watches in awe as you slowly slide the Yamato out of the sheath, steadily revealing its brilliant blade while an audible hum fills the air. You take a deep breath as it finally leaves the sheath with a satisfying ring, closely examining the impressive blade in all its glory through heavy lidded eyes. 

Vergil’s body sings along with the metallic song of his most treasured possession. His cock twitches beneath his sweatpants as you tilt your head in reverence towards the blade. He glances down at his groin with a quirked brow, taken aback by his body’s reaction to seeing you handle the Yamato...but not displeased in the slightest. In fact, he wonders what exactly has gotten him so excited as you proceed with your ceremonial cleaning.

You hold the blade out with one hand while reaching for a fresh piece of soft paper from his sword cleaning kit. A small wave of heat surges beneath his skin as you pinch the base of the sword before wiping the blade with a slow and steady stroke. His desire stirs faster and faster as his keen eyes follow your every move, admiring the beauty of the blade while your hand gracefully glides all the way up to the tip. 

Your head tilts from left to right as you check the sword for any blemishes before moving onto the next step. You lower the blade carefully and reach for his cleaning kit again, but your hand hovers between the bottles of oil and numerous powders. His lips quirk into an amused smirk at the sight of your indecisiveness. He finally decides to take pity when you scratch your head in confusion. 

“Need any assistance?”

“Ah!” You flinch back at the sound of his voice. “Oh, it’s just you.” A sigh of relief leaves your lips as he enters the room. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on someone armed with your own weapon!” you warn while lifting the Yamato up in a defensive stance to prove your point. 

“Duly noted,” he hums wryly before shutting the door behind him. “Speaking of my own weapon…” Another rush of heat surges through his body, once again finding the sight of you handling the Yamato to be quite enthralling. “Why are you trying to clean the Yamato when you don’t even know how?” he inquires, hiding all traces of lust from his calm and cool voice.

“I’ve watched you do it so many times, so I thought…” You lower the sword with a sheepish shrug. “I just wanted to surprise you with a nice and shiny Yamato after your shower.”

Vergil chuckles softly as he walks over to you. “Here...let me show you how it’s done,” he murmurs, offering one of his hands to you with a smug smile. 

You reach up and grab his hand with a bashful smirk, letting him pull you up to stand so that he can step behind you. He wraps one arm around your waist and holds you against his bare chest before directing you to sit down on his lap. You immediately feel his hard member against your bottom, igniting your own desire as he reaches for the Yamato still clasped in your hand. 

“You already did the first step,” he notes by your ear, gazing at your reflection in the blade as he holds it out in front of you. “So, now you need the uchiko powder.” 

Vergil acts like nothing is amiss as he proceeds to teach you the proper way to clean the Yamato. He grabs a ball shaped tool from his cleaning kit and gently taps it up and down the length of the blade, coating it in a fine layer of finely ground stone. Then, he softly whispers the next step above you while plucking a fresh piece of soft paper. You hear him call it nugui-gami as he wipes the powder away, revealing the beautiful pattern of the blade’s edge in a few thorough strokes. 

You watch completely mesmerized by his elegant movements. Your body subtly squirms around in his lap while simmering heat begins to pool below your belly. You look up at Vergil from the corner of your eye, curious about his intention of seeing this lesson through to the end. His handsome face remains perfectly calm while his engorged cock throbs against your ass, practically begging for more attention... 

And who are you to deny such a tempting opportunity to show him that you at least know how to handle the sword between his legs?

Vergil finishes wiping the powder off the Yamato and whispers the next step close to your ear, sending shivers down your spine as he hands the sword over to you. He reaches into the cleaning kit for a small bottle of choji oil and dabs it on another piece of soft paper. Your hips start swaying against the heavy bulge hidden beneath his sweatpants as he applies the oil to the blade. 

You start off slow and gentle, enjoying the feel of his arousal as it grows even harder against your ass. But this only gets you a subtle pause from the stubborn devil before he diligently continues his task of coating the blade with the remaining oil. This only encourages you to turn up the heat and start grinding against his crotch provocatively, rubbing every inch of his hard member until his strong arms wrap around your waist. 

“Stay still and pay close attention!” he snaps irritably, halting your hips with his vice grip while pressing his lips against your ear. “Or else I’ll show you what proper discipline looks like next,” he snarls softly before biting your neck. 

You gasp and moan as his mouth begins to lightly suck in warning. “How could I possibly keep my focus with **this** distracting me?” you whine, trying in vain to thrust your hips back against his raging hard-on. “But you know…” you trail off, wondering if he will take the bait as you stifle another moan. You lift the Yamato up so that he can see your wicked grin in the reflection of the blade. 

“I may not know how to clean the Yamato, but I do know how to take proper care of your **other** sword,” you murmur suggestively, licking your lips while wiggling around in his lap. 

Vergil remains quiet while his cock twitches at your titillating words. His icy blue eyes gleam with devilish interest as they meet your inquisitive gaze in the Yamato’s reflection. He loosens his arms and grasps the sword from your hand, leaving you free to sink further down his lap until coming face to face with his clothed crotch. 

You readjust into a comfortable position, settling down low on your knees as you feel up his incredibly strong thighs. His hard member jumps at your sensual caress as you lean in closer and nuzzle his confined arousal. You can smell the herbal soap he likes to use as well as his own personal aroma; it makes you dizzy with desire as you take in the heady scent of him. Your mouth salivates when you notice some pre cum leaking through his sweatpants, breathing in deeply to get a whiff of his white hot seed. 

Vergil silently watches you, still holding the Yamato aloft while fidgeting under your teasing touches. He buries his other free hand into your hair, but you quickly snatch it away from your head. “The Yamato isn’t gonna wipe itself,” you point out, smirking up at him with a quirked brow. You lead his hand towards the cleaning kit, never looking away from his perplexed gaze as you rest it atop the soft paper.

“No touching until your precious sword is all sparkling clean.”

You revel in the flash of mixed emotions within those icy blue eyes; insolent anger, frustration, and enticing desire clashing together until one completely overwhelms the others. He accepts your challenge and plucks a fresh piece of soft paper, handing part of the reigns over to you with a soft hum. You bite your lower lip and slip your fingers beneath his sweatpants before pulling down the only barrier between you and your delectable prize. 

“Fuck,” you gasp as his restrained member pops out, “you have a beautiful cock.”

And you’re not exaggerating; his tall and thick shaft never fails to take your breath away. You grab him by the base and give him one confident stroke along his length, fully unsheathing the head of his cock on the downstroke. “If I remember right,” you whisper as he begins to wipe the preserving oil off the Yamato. 

“The tip is called _kissaki_ ,” you note before lapping up the collected beads of pre cum off the head of his cock with your tongue. 

Vergil stoically swipes down the length of the Yamato, but the distinct quiver of his cock tells you that he finds your thrilling words to be truly rousing. “And the pretty pattern that runs all along the edge,” you murmur, tracing a single finger up the prominent vein underneath his shaft, “is called the _hamon_.”

Your tongue continues to tease the tip with a few kitten licks and soft nips while pumping his cock, delighting in every little pulse of pleasure given by your hand. You take a quick peek above you in between languid strokes, checking to see if he really is cleaning the Yamato. His handsome face is the epitome of discipline as he avidly wipes the remaining oil off the blade, and besides the faint shade of pink upon his pale cheeks...you never would’ve guessed that he’s about to receive one helluva blowjob!

Vergil glances down at you as soon as he finishes his task, mouth slightly parted in fascination as you gaze up at him with desirous eyes. “Does this meet your expectations of sparkling clean?” he inquires gruffly while lowering the Yamato for inspection.

Your head raises up just as the Yamato comes in between you and his cock. You scan the pristine sword while your body jolts from the thrill of having such a dangerously sharp blade pointing so close to your neck. “Mmm...looks pretty nice and shiny to me,” you purr while reaching up and grasping his hand on the handle. 

You gently guide him to press the back of the blade against his cock, which twitches at its cool metallic touch as you slowly move both of your hands to rest on his thighs. He keeps the Yamato still while you lick one long stroke up the underside of his shaft before sinking your mouth down on his propped up member. Your nails dig into his thighs as you slowly take all him down to the hilt, shivering as the blade’s razor sharp edge barely brushes against your neck.

Vergil grunts and rakes his fingers through your hair as you start sucking him off at a fervent pace. You relish his velvety skin on your tongue, softly moaning in pleasure as the edge of the blade presses against your neck with every bob of your head. And you can tell that your devilish lover is enjoying your thorough demonstration as well by the subtle hitch within his every breath. 

You pick up the pace just as your mind churns with a naughty idea, sucking harder until he’s close to reaching his peak. His soft grunts gradually turn into husky growls and he grips your hair tighter as his cock grows even more taut against your lips. You take this as your queue and grab the handle of the Yamato before pulling him out of your mouth with an audible pop. 

Vergil hisses and pins you down with a warning glare, but you simply ignore him while moving the Yamato. Your lips curl into an impish grin as you reposition the blade right above the base of his cock, barely resting its razor sharp edge against his soft and sensitive skin. You move back in and glance up at him while gently squeezing his hand on the handle, silently asking if he would like to give into such dangerous temptation…

The pleasurable ache between your legs throbs with anticipation as he gives you a slight nod of his head. You place your hand back onto his thigh before carrying out your lustful deed, keeping your ardent gaze upon his face while your mouth slackens before plunging down once more. The tip of your nose touches glistening steel as you bury his cock deep within your throat, earning a low growl from the Dark Slayer. 

Vergil’s eyes drastically dilate at the tantalizing sight of your lips stretching around him as your head moves up and down his length. The sharp edge of the Yamao grazes his skin with every stroke as you waste no time with teasing, gradually increasing your pace until you have him panting above you. He grips your hair tighter and tighter while his cock grows harder and harder until it jerks with his sudden release.

You swallow his cum as it gushes into your mouth, savoring its cool and slightly salty taste while Vergil roars through his orgasm. Your throat starts to choke up, so you pull away with a loud gasp and let the last spurt of his seed spill out while his cock bounces against his belly. A few droplets land on the Yamato, and you smirk at the perverse display of carnal pleasure before bowing your head down low again. 

“Well,” you hummed, craning your neck to catch his eye. “Did **that** meet your expectations?” you ask with a naughty grin before licking his cum off the Yamato with a long swipe of your tongue. 

Vergil’s hazy gaze abruptly clears as his keen eyes hone in on your mouth. The only response you get is a rumbling growl deep within his chest, warning you of his inevitable strike of payback. And you don’t mind at all since the flickering flame of desire within his eyes gives you his answer:

_It most certainly did._

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give huge thanks to everybody who helped donate to RAINN by grabbing a copy of the [SSS Zine!](https://ssszine.tumblr.com/) The leftover sell should be starting soon so keep a lookout if you wanna snatch up some lewd goodies! 🔥💖🔥


End file.
